The TARDIS in Ashes
by The Nightmare Child
Summary: The eleventh Doctor meets the ashes to ashes gang
1. Chapter 1 Livin' in the 1980s

DC Chris Skelton walked the streets of London, walky talkie in hand talking with DI Ray Carling. He was happy. Shaz had agreed to marry him and his boss, Alex, had given him practically the day off to prepare for the wedding. However, his other boss DCI Gene Hunt had given him an hour off. The rest of the time he had to walk the streets of London and look for any suspicious behaviour. Then the walky talkie started crackling. He heard Ray yell in confusion, and laughed thinking it was a prank. He turned the street into a small alley – and walked straight into a blue box. A man walked out wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie. "Guv, I got some man here blocking an alley way," said Chris into his walky talkie before it was grabbed off him. The man went back into the box followed by Chris.

Chris was amazed at what he saw saying, "It's bigger on the inside!" The man smiled and they introduced themselves. "I travel through time and space," said the Doctor. Chris smiled, "What? So there's life on Mars?"


	2. Chapter 2  DI John Smith

"Why?" asked the Doctor, "Does it matter if there's life on Mars?" Chris was nervous to answer but finally said, "No, I suppose not. How come it's bigger on the inside, boss?" "What? I'm not you 'boss'! And it's this transdimensional thing, none important really!" The Doctor shrugged before turning back to the walky talkie, "However, something on this thing might be important. Was there any kind of interference?" Chris thought for a moment and then remembered, "Yeah, I was talking to Ray. Then it went out of signal. I thought it was a prank," he sat down whilst the Doctor rushed round the console. He examined it, took it apart and then said, "Maybe it is to do with Mars," before hearing a loud thud on the door. "That'll be the Guv," said Chris and he went to open the door. Gene Hunt pushed in and went up to the Doctor. His fist clenched and came towards the Doctor's face. Then everything went black for the Doctor.

"Guv, he's waking up," said a female voice he didn't recognise as he awoke. She had red hair, slightly curly and short. Behind her was Gene Hunt, the man who had punched him. He sat up and said, "Hello, I'm the Doctor-," he was cut short by the 'Guv', "Oh, is that what you call yourself. You're a drug dealer aren't you?" The Doctor was astonished at this response. Then he remembered he was in the 1980s. He had an idea, and brought out his psychic paper, showing it to Gene Hunt. "Not another one. Bolly, meet your equal, DI John Smith" With that Gene Hunt left the room. The women said, "Hi, my real names Alex. I guess we're equals!" "I guess we are," said the Doctor, smiling.

Chris was happy to see the Doctor come back. He had enjoyed taking to him about – well, he couldn't quite remember what they had talked about. He remembered talking about Ray. Where was Ray? He shrugged, deciding to ask the Guv later. Meanwhile, Alex asked the Doctor something straight out, "Did it happen to you? Did you get short or something?" "No, why?" asked the Doctor. "Oh, nothing," she said before walking away.

The Doctor was still thinking about the conversation an hour later when he realised where he was. He stormed into the Guv's office, hoping that Gene Hunt would know something...


	3. Chapter 3 Trying to Find Jonathan Barley

Gene Hunt was pouring some whiskey when his new DI stormed in. He looked fuming and said angrily, "'I've worked it out. This is some kind of purgatory isn't it! Everyone here is dead!" said the Doctor. Gene Hunt looked at him, "Well, now I have two mad DI's! Now, sniffy, I'm still not sure about you so I'd keep my head down. Now where's Ray so I can get him to show you how we treat our inmates?" The Doctor left angrily.

Alex Drake was waiting for the Doctor as he walked out of the Guv's office, "Don't let him get to you John. When I arrived here he infuriated me just as much, if not more," she laid a hand on his shoulder, "Now, are you gonna help me with this missing person case?" The Doctor turned his head, remembering why he was here, "Who? Where? When?" "His name's Jonathan Barley. Thirty two years old. Three days ago he disappeared near Priory road after leaving the pub. Wait, Priory Road. That's where Ray's supposed to be. Let me contact him."

As the Doctor and Chris knew, there was no reply. Alex had an idea – they should go down to where he was. So the Guv, Alex, Chris and the Doctor all went in the Quattro. The Doctor all most threw up at the speed of the vehicle. Soon they arrived where they had wanted to be. Gene got out the car and said, "Bolly, Chris go find Ray. Sniffy, you're with me!" "Why are you calling me sniffy" "Because, I thought you were a drug dealer. Now get to work," yelled the Guv and walked off. The Doctor followed.

Ricky Highline was watching as the Guv and the Doctor passed by where he was sitting. He was just another homeless person and the police men wouldn't care. However, one of them, a man in a bow tie, winked mischievously at him. Rick got up, also being mischievous. He tapped twice on a barrel and then gunmen jumped out and attacked the Doctor and the Guv. The Doctor, using his sonic screwdriver, and Gene Hunt used his gun. Then one of them snuck up on the Doctor and knocked him out. He dragged him away whilst Gene Hunt yelled aimlessly. He tried running after them, but they just threatened the Doctor more. Gene Hunt had no choice but to go back to the police station. He'd plan it out from there...


	4. Chapter 4 Case Closed?

After an hour of searching, Chris and Alex found DI Ray Carling tied up, and left by the side of the Thames. His leather jacket was in ruins, torn up, and he was scarred and bruised. Chris let out a chuckle which annoyed Ray. They were best friends though so he didn't mind too much. Alex helped him up off the floor and the three walked back to the Quattro. Alex and Chris told Ray about DI John Smith and then Ray told the others about the people who kidnapped them, "They had odd voices. Rasping, in pain," when they reached the Guv's car he was also there – but not with the new DI. "Where's the new Di, Guv?" asked Ray.

They were in their positions. They knew where John Smith was. They had got messages, telling them where to find him. However, the room was empty. "Damn it. They lied! Bolly, Raymundo. Fire up the Quattro!" The car exhilarated back to the base where the Guv found a message. It read as followed:

To 'The Guv',

I'm safe and heading back to where I came from. I know they're dead. I am safe and I enclose my DI badge. I am going to say goodbye. I will give you a lead – The Idle Gang. They're planning to take down the police force,

Your short term DI, John Smith

Gene Hunt crumpled up the letter and threw it in the bin.

The Doctor had his last glance of the 1980s. A good bunch of years, he thought to himself. He also knew he was partly in limbo, and knew he must leave. The idle gang – a good cover. He hoped it didn't mess up Gene Hunt's gang too much. Oh well. "Fire up the TARDIS"

To fill in the gaps

The Doctor had sent the messages of where to find him so he could get back to the police station and leave the other message to the Guv

He and Ray were kidnapped by 1980s robotic killers, but used by who remains unknown

The Doctor and Gene Hunt's stories won't cross again. Ever again...


End file.
